


breakup karaoke trips

by heart_strings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Kris, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_strings/pseuds/heart_strings
Summary: pairing: chen x kriskris never had a relationship that last more than a month. every time he gets dumped, he would go karaoke with his friends. there, he would sing away his blues by screaming into the microphone.... which is pretty bad. considering the fact that he is sobbing with snot all over his face and that he is tone deaf. on one of these trips, he meets an erotica writer with a michevious smile like he's planning something.something that kris probably won't like.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	breakup karaoke trips

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff under the account name of oh_mine.
> 
> warning: horrible writing and unbetaed. 
> 
> smut coming up in 2nd chapter (i think so.... or maybe a teaser of it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kris has his boyfriend stolen from him by his best friend. he goes to the karaoke place and fell asleep after hours of singing and drinking. nice boss lady gets her two handsome sons to come help pick up kris. 
> 
> introduction of the characters in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut coming soon. just setting the plot first.

kris had always been a huge fan of chick flicks and romcom and fairytales. since kindergarten, he kind of figured out his attractions toward those of his own kind. he remember wanting to be the mom, the position already taken by the girls who want him to play the hubby in the game of 'family'. or that time when he cried for being cast to play the role of prince charming in the school play. kris had always dream of being the princess who gets swept off their feet. 

kris just had a preference. he preferred to be protected and taken care of. he preferred rough hands engulfing his and a strong jawline as his love whispered loving words to him. he worship those with lean muscles and sharp features. and most importantly: someone with broad shoulders and to put it a little bit more vulgarly, a dick.

being the chicken little that he is, kris didn't find the courage to leave the closet until high school. he met his two best friends during that period. luhan and baekhyun can both be too much for kris to handle sometimes, but it doesn't mean he loves them less. it's just tough love. especially when sassy baekhyun make fun of the way kris makes starry eyes at his crush in front of the said crush. or when luhan purposefully give others the wrong idea by pushing him against the wall in the hallway or kissing him on the cheek. 

he was the nobody who wore thick frames with ugly hair. although people usually automatically labelled him a 'nerd', kris had horrible grades. he always felt like his high school diploma was a miracle child. 

his first love happened back in high school. in his junior year, he had a massive crush on the captain of the football team. on valentines day, when his crush showed up outside his classroom with a red rose in his hand, kris thought he was going to have a heart attack. surprisingly, they started going out. for the first time, he felt small when he leaned in to the other. everything was going good.

at least until two weeks later when they broke up.

well.... right after having sex, that jerk ass had the guts to confess to kris that he only dated him because of a bet with his teammates. kris cried so much that night that left his eyes all swollen like a goldfish the day after. to think that he loved him so much since freshmen year. to think that he made lunchboxes for him everyday since they started dating. to think that he gave his first time to someone like this. 

that incidient left kris heartbroken for a long long time. 

sometimes, he would joke with luhan that if it wasn't for his dear parents back at home, he would had probably jumped into the han river a long time ago. it takes a lot for kris to bring up this ex of his even to this day.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

well since then, kris had been on and off with his relationship status. for some unknown reasons, he is a perfect example of a bad guy magnet. kris had never dated a guy for more than a month. additionally, he is never the one who give up the relationship. he is the one who gets dumped and hurt all over again. so often that he had developed a bad habit of visiting the karaoke place down the block from his university every time right after his ex change their relationship status on facebook from 'taken' back to 'single'.

the owner of the karaoke place, mrs. kim, considers kris as a vip customer due to his frequent visits. she had witnessed the scene of kris suddenly showing up with tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes too many times that her hands can can't count anymore. 

"again?" she exclaims as she reaches over the counter for the box of tissue. she grabbed a tissue and wiped kris's nose. her other hand rubbed small circles into kris's back as she gave knowing glances toward uninterested looking luhan and baekhyun tailing behind the poor boy. 

"honey, go to room 10. i'll have jiseok drop off the drinks in a bit." she stops and shoves the box of tissue into kris's hand. she gave him a ressurancing smile. "the usual?" kris didn't answer, but nodded swiftly to her question. 

mrs. kim watches as the three figures disappear down the dimly lit hallway before relaxing her body back into the chair behind the counter. she heaves a long sigh. kris might be a valuable customer to their business, but it also hurts mrs. kim to see the latter suffer so much.

it had became somewhat of a ritual where kris will walk in with his ugly sobby face. she will then usher him into an empty room with a whole box of tissue. he will then leave the karaoke with an empty box of tissue. (it gets to the point that mrs. kim has no choice but to start charging kris had the boxes upon boxes of tissue that he had went through during his stays) usually kris has two of his friends tagging along to comfort him, but not always. kris likes to joke that his singing had scared his friends away, which isn't far from the truth. 

next thing you know, kris is just screaming into the microphone in a screeching voice. it probably wouldn't hurt if he is not tone deaf or his nose is not stuffed with tissue. 

let's hope the walls of the rooms are soundproof enough so people can't tell he is crying. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

"hey! sorryioverslept-" chanyeol wheezed and choked on his spit. he flail his arms around in the air in a panic. his cheeks were flush even though he was in a simple white tee. sweat was rolling down his forehead, gluing his brunette hair to his skin. kris figured that chanyeol probably panicked and ran all the way here. 

kris shook his head and offered the latter his water. "i got here not too long ago. don't worry." his lips curled up to a reassuring smile as he tried to sneakily check the other out. 

chanyeol is rather tall. almost as tall as him, but just a little bit shorter than him. none of his previous boyfriends had ever been taller than him, not that kris really mind. kris noticed that chanyeol had large ears like one of those cartoon mouses. his face is rather cute and innocent with his straight nose and doe eyes. kris was taken back by surprise when he first heard chanyeol speak. chanyeol's voice is more on the baritone side, a little bit raspy.

kris found chanyeol cute.

chanyeol smiles a lot of goofy smiles. although they were only meeting for the first time, chanyeol wasn't awkward or anything. unlike kris who was stuttering throughout their small talks in the cafe, chanyeol led the conversation. it is easier for chanyeol because he loves talking to others and sharing his life. every once in a while, he would also ask for kris's input. he would even ask kris questions concerning his life so he wouldn't be hogging the conversation.

kris decided to treat baekhyun to bubble tea for a month for playing cupid for him and chanyeol. 

chanyeol is anything but mean. compared to his exes, chanyeol was nice to him and pretty much a dork just like him. chanyeol answered kris's texts 24/7, and wouldn't complain that kris is acting like a clingy teenage girl. chanyeol didn't mind introducing kris to his parents and friends. chanyeol didn't mind holding his hand in the public. chanyeol paid close attention to kris's expressions since kris can sometimes not know how to correctly express himself sometimes. 

kris honestly thought they would had last to maybe get married after college and adopt a dog together. damn maybe even adopt a kid. chanyeol would had been the goofy dad who wrestles with their kid while kris complain about the mess that they were making.

'this can't be that bad.' kris thought as he interwined his fingers with chanyeol's.

until one day, kris got out of his creative writing class early and decided to pay chanyeol a visit. he stopped by the cafe near chanyeol's apartment and picked up two americano. he was all excited about surprising chanyeol with his visit until he walked into baekhyun and chanyeol sucking their faces off on the couch. they absolutely couldn't keep their hands off of each other. 

his blood ran cold as he dropped the coffees in his hands. the spill caused the couple who were making out to stop promptly. the two turned their heads to face the commotion at the door. chanyeol's face paled with widened eyes while baekhyun had an unreadable expression on his face. kris slammed the door immediately, not giving the two a chance to explain.

he wasn't ready for any excuses or 'sorry, but me and chanyeol fell in love. you'll understand, right?' kind of bullshit at the moment. tears were gathering in his eyes as he ponder why he hadn't read into the strange looks that baekhyun threw at him whenever chanyeol and him display any forms of p.d.a. maybe he shouldn't had completely dismissed luhan's advice of tighening his grip on chanyeol.

he just thought that chanyeol is different. maybe not so much afterall. 

for some reason, kris is a lot more angry at himself than at his boyfriend who cheated on him with his best friend. his self esteem and confidence took a dip as he wondered if chanyeol didn't want him because he wasn't good enough. after all, chanyeol is handsome and nice. and kris is.... well, just kris. awkward and boring.

kris left the building in a hurry without turning back and caught a taxi. his voice cracked. he sniffled back a sob as he directed the taxi driver to his favoritie karaoke place. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

mrs. kim's face dropped when she spots the familar face of her regular customer, kris. this time, kris isn't making his usual sad ugly sobby face. his eyes looked empty, staring into the blank space. his facial muscles look rather calm other than the fact that there were still droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks.

he looked awful. he felt awful. he didn't think his bestfriend would steal his boyfriend like this. 

mrs. kim sighs as she pushes the poor boy into an empty room. there, kris does his usual thing when he comes to the karaoke place. he sings away his blues and drinks his heart out. his phone rung many times in between songs. looking at the screen:

52 missed calls. 

he noticed that half of those missed calls came from chanyeol, the other half from luhan, and.... a couple from baekhyun. suddenly a wave of rage swept over kris, and he also threw his phone. he took a few deep breathes before continue scrolling down. he found some texts as well.

chanyeol: kris, i think we need to talk. sorry....

kris couldn't keep reading before completely losing it. he hastily shut down his device and slipped his phone back into one of his front pockets. after a couple hours of nonstop crying and cheap liquor, kris grew drowsy. he laid there, snuggling his face into the cushioned seating. soon, he drifted into dreamland. 

mrs. kim shakes her head as she eyes the pitiful boy. she gathered a spare blanket that she keeps in her locker and covered the sleeping body with it. before closing the door, she couldn't help but take one more look at the sleeping boy's peaceful face. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

mrs. kim thought of contacting luhan or baekhyun to come and pick up their drunk friend. however, judging by the empty look in kris's eyes when he entered the store and how he decided to turn off his phone, mrs. kim didn't know if it would be appropriate to intrude and turn his phone back on.

she needs to worry about getting kris to somewhere safe for the night. leaving an attractive young man who is both heartbroken and drunk out on the streets seem too cruel and therefore, not an option. the main problem is that she doesn't know where kris resides. instead, she paced around in the employee's resting area. suddenly, an idea came to her.

time to finally ask her two good for nothing kids for a favor. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

ring! ring! ring!

a grunt escaped from his lips as he turned to his side. the constant ringing of his phone had woken him up from his sweet dream. he raised up a hand to attempt to wipe the sign of sleepiness from his eyes. as he flutter his lashes open and took a good look at his alarm clock by his bedside nightstand: 1:12 AM

his brows furrowed as he dropped his body back to sink into the mattress. as sleep was about to take over him again, the ringing resumes. he made a noise coming from his throat. keeping his eyes shut, he laid there with his hand aimlessly searching for his device. once he found his phone, he answered it. 

"yeoboseyo? who's calling at 1 am in the morning? this better be important, or i'll hang up-" he warned the caller with his voice dripping in annoyance. anyone hearing his tone of voice would had known that minseok does not appreciate anyone stealing his beauty sleep from him. god knows he hadn't slept for days due to the amount of overtime he gets at his company.

"minseok ah, this is your mom speaking." mrs. kim spoke matter-of-factly. she rolled her eyes and muttered 'grandpa' as she notice the grogginess in the other's voice. why is his son no fun and sleeping already. 

"i need you and jongdae to come and help me take care of some business. get here within half an hour. i want to get home soon. god, my back hurts and i'm dead tired today." she continued quickly, not giving minseok the chance to react.

mrs. kim concluded the phone call rather fast, not giving a chance to her son to deny her request. 

minseok cursed under his breathe as he dragged his body to sit up. he massaged his temple and quickly dialed jongdae's number. the other line picked up the phone call after several rings. 

minseok leaned in to listen to the other's voice. however, all he heard was the loud music in the background and lots of chattering noises. 'of course, he is still up at this hours.' knowing his younger brother had probably went out to do a little bit of inspiration hunting for his new novel, jongdae should be at the club right now.

"any luck with finding your muse tonight?" minseok still had a hard time to shake off the grogginess from his vocal cords. at least he is fully awake now.

"of course, who do you take your fabulous little brother to be?" a low chuckle came from the other line. "but, you didn't call just to ask me that, did you?"

minseok could almost imagine the latter's lips curling up to a smirk as he said that.

"no, mom called me just now and woke me up. she demand for me and you to show up at her place to help her out with some..... 'business'?" minseok sighed tiredly and felt stressed out. the last time his mother had ask of a favor from them, it almost resulted in them burying a dead body in her backyard for her. hopefully, this time, it would be less troublesome.

jongdae groaned as he loosened his hold on the slim waist of a girl who was situating herself on his lap. the girl whined small noises of protest as he pushed her off his lap. he walked away from the scene with little regards for the offensive terms being thrown at him.

"see you there in 10." with that, the phone call got cut off. minseok shook his head as he quickly stood up to get dressed. 

'like mother and son...... why do they always hang up on me?' he facepalmed.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

a white bmw parked in front of the karaoke place. a guy in his late twenties came out of the car. his hair was dyed in a chestnut shade and styled. he was wearing some tight jeans and a distressed black tee on top. his arms are littered in random tattoos while his ears decorated in silver piercings. he looked up at the sign of the karaoke place before entering.

his half lidded eyes looked around store in an uninterested manner while several customers threw some winks at him. he almost wanted to leave. however, his lips pulled up to large grin as soon as he spot his mother and brother coming out of the employee's only room. 

"hey mom! what's up?" he leaned in for a peck on her cheek. she backed away and playfully slapped his shoulder. 

mrs. kim made a gagging a noise. "stop being gross, jongdae."

jongdae rolled his eyes dramatically with his arms folded across his chest. "you don't love me anymore-"

"no, i never loved you from the beginning, unwanted child." mrs. kim joked, while jabbing minseok in the ribs when she heard snickers coming from next to her.

minseok coughed and rubbed his bruised side. "so.... what is this 'business' that you want us to help you with?" he made a point by doing little quotation marks with his fingers as he said that. 

mrs. kim smirked and minseok could sense a headache coming soon. 

'oh this is going to be a long night. goodbye, mattress.'

"go to room 7 to take a look for yourself." 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

a/n: hey! i haven't written anything in a long time, so forgive me if this sucks. unbetaed. i will probably regret not reading it the 3rd or 5th time before publishing this. but knowing me, this would probably sit in my folder for another 3 years before getting published if i don't do it now.

i rated the chapter m for trigger warning in case i offend anyone with the jokes in the chapter.


End file.
